The kiss of the dragon
by CuteDogs
Summary: Katsuya sits in the rain in the middle of the night trying to forget a certain blue eyed CEO. While walking in the rain he falls down next to a tree and falls asleep. Not far away Seto Kaiba walks towards his direction. Puppyshipping Shōnen-ai


A new oneshot I've made.

Enjoy

**The kiss of the dragon**

It is over midnight and the people of the city Domino was sleeping in their warm beds. In the morning the sun was shining but the more closer to night the clouds became more darker. People said that it was going to rain in the night and so it did.

In the park of Domino a black shadow sat on a bench soaking wet. The shadow lifts its head and reveals a boy with blond hair and honey eyes. He sat there and stared out at the dark surroundings around him. He covers his eyes with his hands and lets out a sob. He slowly lifts his face from his hands and gets up from the bench. Slowly he began to walk down the road. His shirt was like glued on his skin and his jacket has gotten a change of color from the water on it. The jeans was sticking on his body.

The boy feels himself dizzy from standing up and the walking didn't help much. He starts to swingback and forward on the road. The dizzinesswas to much and he leans back at a tree and closes his eyes. He starts to breath heavily and he ends up lying down on the grass. The boy stares in front of him and coughs "_Katsuya Jounouchi you idiot. How could you end up falling in love with a person you can't get?_" The boy named Katsuya feels the dizziness taking over the body and he end up falling asleep against his will.

Not far away in a office in a large building called Kaiba corporation a boy named Seto Kaiba was working late. He worked on a project that was related to Duel monsters. He was happy with the day/nights work and closes the computer and grabs his white trench coat and puts it on him.

Seto walks out of his building and walks down the road with a umbrella in his hand. He decided that he would walk home because his car was on repair. The rain falls down on his umbrella as he walks trough the rain. He takes a turn to the left and walks trough the front gate of the Domino park. Seto walks past a large oak tree on his side and sees a figure lying under it. Seto glares at the figure and when he was about to walk again he sees that something about the figure seems familiar so he decides to take a closer look.

Seto walks under the oak tree and sees that it was someone he knew "_Jounouchi_" Seto sighs as he shakes his head and Seto pokes on Katsuya Jounouchi's arm.

"Hey mutt" Seto says as he stares at Katsuya but he got no response. Seto glares at Katsuya and he pokes harder on the arm "You better not be faking that you are not hearing me" Like the first time he got no response. Seto glares at Katsuya and he takes grabs his wrist in his own and takes the pulse to see if he was alive or not. Seto's eyes goes wide as he feels the pulse weak. He stares at the blonds face and sees it pale. Seto puts his hand on the boys forehead and pulls it back and growls at Katsuya "I guess you took your stupidity to a higher level mutt. Not even a mutt is dumb enough to walk around with a fever"

Seto gets up from the ground and stands up and stares at Katsuya's body "Don't expect me to help you" and Seto walks of but stops a few meters ahead. Seto growls in his mind and turns around. He gets down to the ground and puts a arm under Katsuya's legs and his other arm on the back. Seto picks the body up and starts to walk away in the shadows.

Seto stops in front of a large white mansion and succeeded to open the front door. He walks inside and closes the door behind them. Seto walks trough a hallway and inside a normal size room with a fireplace in the room with two couches on each side of it and a small table in the middle. Seto walks inside the room and puts Katsuya on one of the couches and walks up to the fire place and lights it up and the warmth and light enters the room

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya feels a enormous pain in his head and he turns around and feels the blanket on him "_Blanket?!_" Katsuya opens his eyes and stares around the room he was in. He saw a fireplace that was lit up, a couch and a table in front of him and large bookshelf one the wall behind him and a door to his left that leads out of the room. Katsuya sits up and looks down on himself "I didn't wear this" Katsuya was staring at a black pajamas that he was wearing and was wondering where his own clothes was but the most importantly where he was.

"So now's the time to wake up" Katsuya stares at the door and sees Seto Kaiba standing there in a blue pajamas and a cup in his right hand. Katsuya blinks a couple of times before his brain decided to work "Kaiba what are you doing here?!" Katsuya suddenly said out loud.

Seto walks towards Katsuya but sits down on the couch in front of him. Katsuya watches as Seto takes a sip from his cup and puts it down on the table in front of him.

"It's my house" Seto finally says. Katsuya blinks and then his eyes goes wide "Y-your house?! I think I better be going then" Katsuya was about to stand up when Seto gave him a icy glare.

"You aren't moving anywhere"

Katsuya stares at Seto for a couple of seconds and then he shakes his head and glares back "You aren't the boss of me rich boy. If I want to leave then I'll leave" Katsuya got up from the couch too quickly and feels the dizziness taking over his body and falls forward. It was good that Seto had good reflexes and was able to catch the boy before he would hit the table. Seto pulls the boy up in his arms and puts him back on the couch and glares at him "What did I just tell you? Don't move. Have I made myself clear?"

Katsuya watches as Seto goes back to the couch in front of him and sits down. "Since when did you care what I do, Kaiba?"

Katsuya watches as Seto stares at the fireplace and then he turns his head towards him "I don't and since you asked a question I'm also asking you one. Why were you outside in the rain and the cold outside in the park in a fever. Don't you know you could have gotten yourself killed if you would have still been out there?"

Katsuya bows his head a little and clenches his fists "_It would have been better if you didn't found me_" "That's none of your business why I was outside." Katsuya said back.

"That's what I told myself when I found you" Seto said when he takes a sip from his cup.

"Then what changed your mind?" Katsuya asked in a low voice. Seto lifts his head and stares at the blond who had his face towards the floor. Seto shakes his head and answers at the same time "I don't know"

Katsuya watches as Seto gets up from the couch and walks up to the door and opens it but stops and he turns around and faces Katsuya "Don't move" and then he walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. Katsuya turns himself to the fireplace and stares at the fire "_Life could have been easier if you didn't found me. Is god punishing me? I haven't done anything wrong. I know I've made a mistake for falling in love with you Seto Kaiba. It was why I was outside in the rain trying to forget you. I didn't plan to get myself in a critical condition and even less that you would find me_"

Katsuya hears the door opening again and footsteps getting closer towards him. Katsuya turns his head and sees Seto standing in front of him. Seto places a medicine capsule in Katsuya's hand and hols a glass of water in front of him "Drink it" Seto says and Katsuya did as he was told. Katsuya grabs the glass with water in his hand and brings it up to his mouth and swallows the medicine.

"Good puppy and now get some sleep" Seto walks to the bookshelf behind Katsuya and pulls out a brown book in his hand and sits down on the couch in front of Katsuya.

Katsuya pulls the blanket on him and places his head on the pillow. He watches as Seto reads the book and turns the page. Katsuya sighs as he pulls the blanket tighter around him.

Seto watches from the other side of table and stares at the blond when he walks of to his dreamworld. Seto turns the page in his book and continues to read. But every time Seto tries to read the page his eyes wanders towards Katsuya's sleeping body and he smiles to himself. Seto put the book away and watches as the blond breaths. "_He's so cute when he's sleeping- Wait did I just use the word 'cute'?!_" Seto shivers at the thought and tries to shake every thought of Katsuya in his brain away. Seto went back to his book and tries to concentrate reading it.

_Katsuya's dream:_

_Katsuya looks around in the forest as he walks trough it. His eyes didn't caught anything else than the tall trees that stretched to the sky. It feels like eternity when he walks._

_Katsuya suddenly stops and turns around "Is someone here?" Katsuya yells out but he got no answer. Shrugging to himself he continues to walk and stops when he hears a sound behind him. Katsuya once again turns around and glances around him and yells again "Show yourself!" Katsuya feels his heart beating faster and he gets nervous vibes from the surrounding he was in. He turns around and takes a step and feels someone breathing next to his neck. Katsuya stops and was about to turn around when he feels a hand covering his mouth and he falls down on the ground . Katsuya felt his back hit the ground and he stares at a shadow above him. He saw the shadow getting closer towards him and he tries to move but his body wouldn't respond to his commands. The shadow's face was right in front of his face and Katsuya lets out a scream._

Katsuya sat up quickly and breaths heavily. He puts his hand on his throat and looks around where he was. When he looked where he was in Katsuya relaxes and puts his elbow on his leg and leans his head on his hand "_Only a dream. It was the fevers fault_" Katsuya told himself.

Katsuya takes his head of his hand and looks to his right and sees Seto Kaiba sleeping with the book lying on his chest and his hand on top of it. Katsuya couldn't stop smiling at the sleeping CEO. He leans back at the couch and leans his head on the pillow and stares at Seto. Katsuya watches as Seto's chest rices and lowers. This was a new side of Seto Katsuya hadn't seen before. He was so relaxed and calm.

Slowly the owner of the blue eyes opens themselves and stares at the roof above him. Seto rubs his eyes and sits up. He turns his head to his side when he was about to place his book on the table next to him and he sees Katsuya staring at him.

"How long have you been awake?" Seto asks.

Katsuya shrugs as he answers "Not long. By the way what time is it?"

Seto turns his face towards the door and stares at a clock hanging down the wall "Almost six in the morning"

Katsuya quickly sat up and stares at the clock "I've been gone the entire night?! Dad is going to kill me and it's a school day today"

"Don't get yourself overworked. I sent a message to your dad that you were staying at my place. And you are not going to school today. You have a fever and going out will only make it worse" Seto said back as he watched Katsuya staring at the clock. Katsuya turns his head towards Seto and stares wide eyed at him "How did you know where I live?"

Seto clicks with his tongue and responses "Well. When you have money you can get almost every information you want with only a phone call and since you are staying here today I'm going to work home instead"

Katsuya blinks a couple of times before he registered what Seto just said "That's called stalking you idiot and why do you expect me to stay here today. I have a home ya know and I'm going there now and if you could please tell me where my clothes are so that I can leave"

Seto stared at Katsuya before he answered his question "They are on the table next to the door"

Katsuya turns his face towards the door and there was his cloths on the table next to the door. Katsuya scratches his head and thinks why he hadn't noticed the table earlier.

"However you are still not going anywhere" Katsuya turns around and stares at Seto "Make me" Katsuya got up from the couch and stands up and walks towards the door. Feeling a little dizzy from walking when he stops in front of the table he feels two arms wrapping around his shoulders. Katsuya feels warm breath on his neck and a weight on his shoulder. Slowly he opens his mouth and turns his head "Kaiba?" Katsuya says slowly.

"Like I said you are not going anywhere" Seto said. Katsuya turns around and backs away from Seto's grasp and stares at him. "Are you okay?" Katsuya asks.

"I'm not the one who has a fever" Seto says back when he stares back at Katsuya.

Katsuya takes one more step backwards and feels the dizziness becoming stronger. He puts his hand on the side of his head and closes his eyes.

Seto watches as Katsuya starts to wobble back and forward. Then Katsuya's feet gave up and he starts to fall forward and in Seto's arms. Seto puts his arms around Katsuya's body and tries to hold him up straight. Katsuya has his head on Seto's chest and his hands around Seto's neck.

Seto hears Katsuya mumble low words in his chest but three words he could hear clearly "I love you" Seto blinks as he speaks "You do?"

Seto felt as the blond in his arms slowly gave a nod and then he opens his mouth again getting ready to speak again "I have always loved you. Just before you found me I tried to forget you and forget my feelings towards you"

Seto closed his eyes to half and he brushed Katsuya's cheek "Why would you do something that stupid?"

Katsuya let out a sob when he was about to explain "You have always hated me. But since our fights had gotten worse than before I got the thought that you couldn't stand me. I went out to the park and sat there for hours trying to forget you-" Katsuya felt his throat dry and wasn't able to talk anymore.

Seto stared at the blond when tears starts to fall down his cheeks. Seto pulls the blond closer and hugs him. Katsuya lifts his head up and stares at Seto's gentle eyes. Seto gave Katsuya his sweetest smile who he only gave to his little brother Mokuba. Seto brushes a straw of hair from the blonds face and he leans closer to him "Don't do that again. Don't try to force away your feeling for someone." The next thing Katsuya knew was that Seto was kissing him on the lips. Katsuya closed his eyes and kisses him back. Soon the kiss ended and Seto stares into those honey eyes of the blond "I love my puppy and I don't want him to get more hurt than before"

"I won't now when I have you by my side" Katsuya murmurs in Seto's arms.

*_flash _*

"What the?!" Seto said when he turns his face towards the door and sees Mokuba standing there with a camera in his hands.

"I knew all along that you liked each other" Mokuba said as he giggled.

Seto gave Mokuba a glare and turns around and places Katsuya on the couch. "Excuse when I'm going to teach my brother some manners" Seto turns himself towards Mokuba and Mokuba 'eeped' as he saw the revenge in Seto's eyes.

"Mokuba give me the camera" Seto shouts after his brother when he starts to run after him.

Katsuya sighs to himself when he hears bumps in the room above him and shouts hearing trough the hallway from Seto shouting at Mokuba to give him the camera.

"So this is brotherly love people are talking about" Katsuya sighs as he leans back in the couch.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

END!

I hope you liked it.

Review please [gives the puppydog eyes]


End file.
